


I Want it Too

by TheKnightsJedi



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Rey is a Ben Solo stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsJedi/pseuds/TheKnightsJedi
Summary: Leia and Rey talk about our favorite murder puppy.





	I Want it Too

Searing loneliness ripped through her chest and she slammed the button to close the cockpit door behind her.

Collapsing in the captain’s chair, she buried her face in her hands and gave in to the pain.

Seeing her first real friend with someone he loved while she was still so alone, hurt more than she’d been willing to admit, until now. The jagged pieces of her emotions tore at her already broken heart, making it difficult to breath.

All she wanted was for someone to see her, someone to love her, all of her, not just Rey the Jedi, but Rey the Nobody, Rey the Scavenger. She thought she found it in Ben Solo. But look where that belief had gotten her.

“Rey?”

“General Organa!” Rey wiped her tears away, trying to hide her distress.

“Leia,” the older woman corrected gently. “Now tell me. What’s wrong?”

Rey blinked owlishly, unsure of what to say.

“You’re in pain." Leia shook her head once and continued, "Don't try to deny it. It’s bleeding out of you.” She sat down beside Rey, taking one of the distraught Jedi’s hands in both of hers.

“I- I had a vision, on Ahch-To,” Rey admitted.

“Of?”

“Of a future that I don’t know how it can ever be.” Rey brushed an errant tear from her cheek. “Of Ben.”

Leia said nothing, but her eyebrows rose.

“In this vision he was- we were-“ Rey cut herself off, shaking her head. “It was beautiful and I wanted it.”

“You care for him.”

Rey nodded. “I can feel him, like there’s a string from my heart to his.”

“Do you think there’s still hope for him?”

“I can’t give up on him. His future and mine are linked. To give up on him would me to give up on myself.” Rey leaned back in her chair and stared out the window. 

“This future?” Leia pressed gently. "What did you see?"

“We were standing side by side, happy.” Rey inhaled sharply try to stop the building sob. “I was- I- I’m sorry. I can’t.”

One hand moved almost subconsciously to her stomach. The image, so sharp and clear, of her belly swelling with his child and him smiling as he cradled her in his arms filled her mind. Her empty womb ached for the child she might never carry for the man who might never come back.

“I just-“

“You want this future you saw with him.” Leia smiled sadly in understanding.

Rey glanced at Leia and nodded once.

Leia stood up and patted Rey's leg as she said, “When you’re ready to talk, I’ll listen.”

Once the door closed behind her, Rey noticed the man in question standing in the corner. He swallowed thickly when their gazes met.

“Ben,” Rey whispered. “What are you doing here?”

“You still want that future, after everything?”

“You know I do, but I can’t join the First Order, you know that.”

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to his chest.

Rey snuggled against him, closing her eyes.

Pressing his lips to her hair, he whispered, “I want that future too.”


End file.
